Choose
by maemaemaemae
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kedua sahabatmu menyukaimu? 'BTS' Jungkook, 'iKon' Junhoe, 'GOT7' BamBam, 'BTS' V, and others
1. Chapter 1

Choose

Author _Mae_

.

 _Starring_

You,

'BTS' Jungkook, 'iKon' Junhoe,

'GOT7' BamBam, 'BTS' V,

And more~

.

 _Genre_

School-life, romance-comedy,fluff(?)

.

 _Length_

Chapter

.

 _Rating_

T

.

 _Summary_

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kedua sahabatmu menyukaimu?

 **A/N**

.

Halllllooooowwwww /bungkuk 90o derajat

Chapternya mau aku bikin panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget *ga janji loh*

Perpaduan 97, 96 dan 95 liners wkwkwkw :v

Btw, karakternya adalah **K.A.M.U** yeaayyyy

 **KUJADIKAN CASTNYA JUNE ADALAH KARENA UNTUK BIKIN BAPER TEMEN AKU YANG SUKA SAMA JUNE**

Btw, ntar juga **ada cast buatan author** yakkkkk sebagai **teman cewe kamuuu** U.U

Ntar juga adaaaaaaa..

 **Gajadi** ah _spoiler_ :'v

Kalo dikasih tau duluan gakan rame donggggggg /aegyo/ ***dibuang ***

 **Btw, btw, kalau ada "(Y/n)" , itu artinya masukkan nama kalian okay! Kalo "(y/l/n)" itu berarti masukkan nama panjang kalian okaayy** U.U

 **Genre dan rating yang dituliskan diatas bisa saja menipu loh.**

Happy reading the first chapter!

/ngilang/

[Chapter 1]

 **YOUR POV**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju sekolah baruku. Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA sekarang, rasanya tidak kupercaya. Masalahnya sekolah baruku ini sekolah tujuanku semenjak aku berada di bangku SMP. Kerja kerasku mati – matian belajar akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Aku mencari – cari kelasku, kelas 10 – 3. Tapi hey, aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Aku tersesat. Apa harus kesialan menimpaku di hari pertama? Aih, ini menyebalkan. Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus pergi mencari kelasku.

Tapi aku harus pergi kemana?

 _Terlalu banyak lorong di sekolah ini._

Aku ingin bertanya kepada orang – orang, tapi tak ada siapapun di sekitarku untuk bisa aku tanya. Ya, jujur, mungkin aku _terlalu pagi_ datang kesini.

Aku mengambil kanan ketika lorong yang kutelusuri ini bercabang menjadi dua.

Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang tak jauh didepanku. Ia seorang laki – laki. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Tampaknya dia juga tersesat, karena aku melihat dia sedang celingak – celinguk di sana.

"Permisi.." aku mencoba untuk bertanya padanya.

Dia menoleh padaku. Dia langsung memasang wajah lega setelah melihatku. Mungkin lega karena akhirnya ada seseorang juga disana.

"Kau tahu.."

"Kau tahu kelas 10 – 3 di mana?" dia bertanya padaku. Pertanyaan yang memang ingin kutanyakan.

"kamu kelas 10 – 3?"

"kamu juga?"

Aku mengangguk padanya. Dia lalu mengajakku untuk mencari kelas bersama – sama.

"Sekolah ini terlalu besar."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar keluhannya. Ya, aku setuju dengan keluhannya itu. Namun caranya mengucapkan itu sangatlah lucu, menurutku.

"Kau benar, hmmm.."

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Aku baru sadar kita belum saling mengenalkan diri."

"Ah, namaku (y/n)"

"Nama yang bagus."

Hingga akhirnya kami berdua bertemu dengan seorang murid juga. Kupikir, mungkin dia dapat membantu kami berdua. Dengan Jungkook berada di sampingku, aku pun bertanya pada orang itu.

"Per-permisi.. "

Laki – laki itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap kami. Dia memasang wajah bingungnya ketika melihat kami berdua.

"Kamu anak baru, ya?"

"i-iya, _sunbaenim_ "

Laki laki itu tersenyum padaku, senyum yang menunjukkan giginya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Yang dimana aku sempat bingung dengan apa maksudnya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kelas 3"

Oh, perkenalan. Kukira apa. Aku menjabat tangannya.

"A-aku (y/n)(y/l/n), kelas 1"

Jungkook lalu menjabat tangannya pula sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mencari kelas, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Sunbae itu juga mengangguk ' _oh_ '. Jungkook lalu bertanya dimana kelas 10 – 3, yang lalu ia jawab dengan menunjukkan ke arah mana.

Dan, kami pun sampai. Ah, pegalnya kakiku. Kelasku berada di lantai 3, lantai paling atas.

Aku mengambil bangku di dekat jendela sebagai bangku tetapku. Bangku itu tidak terlalu depan atau belakang, tempat yang sempurna untukku.

"Hai! Boleh aku duduk bersamamu untuk satu semester ke depan?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia perempuan, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat. Dia cantik, terlebih sekarang ia sedang tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Dia menyimpan tasnya, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Song Joo Ah. Panggil aku Joo Ah"

Aku menjabat tangannya.

"(y/n)(yl/n). Panggil saja (y/n)"

Kami berdua mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Joo Ah adalah teman perempuan pertamaku.

Kucoba melihat sekeliling. Kulihat Jungkook sedang _asyik_ mengobrol bersama dua orang lelaki. Jungkook sedang _tersenyum_ ketika aku melihatnya secara diam - diam, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Jungkook _sepertinya menyadari_ aku yang menatapnya, karena dia segera menatap balik.

Dua lelaki yang sedang mengobrol juga ikut melihatku. Laki – laki pertama, yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja, dia menatapku sebentar lalu kembali mengobrol. Sementara yang kedua, yang duduk tenang di bangku, _menatapku cukup lama_ , hingga Jungkook mengajaknya mengobrol kembali.

"Bam bam sangat berisik, ya, kan?" Joo Ah tiba – tiba melemparkan pertanyaan padaku. Tentu saja aku bingung. Bam Bam _yang mana_ aku saja tidak tahu.

"Itu, anak itu, yang duduk di meja" Joo Ah menambahkan. Oh, laki laki itu bernama Bam Bam. "Anak itu satu sekolah lagi denganku, ah, tepatnya satu kelas lagi" lanjut Joo Ah. Aku menoleh pada Joo Ah, memasang wajah 'kok bisa?' pada Joo Ah, yang oleh Joo Ah hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Tiga orang laki laki itu menghampiri kami berdua. Bam Bam tersenyum jahil saat melihat Joo Ah. Jungkook tersenyum padaku, begitupun aku padanya. Sementara laki laki yang satu lagi, hanya _diam menatap_ kami berdua bergantian secara singkat.

Kami saling memperkenalkan diri masing – masing secara bergantian. Ah, laki – laki itu bernama Junhoe, nama yang _sepertinya_ tidak asing, _hm_?

"Kurasa kita berlima bisa berteman dengan baik" Joo Ah berpendapat. Aku dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Bam Bam tertawa pelan pertanda setuju. Dan Junhoe hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau istirahat bareng nanti?" Jungkook bertanya pada kami semua. Tak butuh 2 detik, semuanya sudah setuju dengan ide Jungkook.

Bel sekolah pun berdering. Pelajaran dimulai.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi. Akhirnya perutku yang kosong ini dapat diisi. Kami berlima segera pergi ke kantin, yang berada di lantai dua. Dalam perjalanan ke kantin, kami mengobrol dengan akrab. Kuharap kami dapat bersahabat dengan baik.

Aku memilih makananku. Menu hari ini masakan yang aku suka, untungnya. Dalam makanan, aku seorang pemilih makanan, hingga sulit sekali untukku makan di sekolah. Tapi tidak sepertinya untuk hari pertama.

Kami berlima satu meja. Dengan Joo Ah duduk di antara aku dan Bam Bam. Sementara di depan kami bertiga ada Jungkook dan Junhoe yang duduk bersebelahan. Kami menikmati makanan masing – masing sembari mengobrol.

Selesai makan, aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk sekedar mencuci tangan. Joo Ah ikut bersamaku, meninggalkan ketiga laki laki itu yang masih asyik mengobrol seputar _video game_.

"(y/n)-ssi"

Aku menoleh. Yang memanggilku adalah Taehyung sunbae, yang sedang duduk bersama teman – temannya, kurasa. Taehyung sunbae lalu menghampiriku, dengan teman – temannya yang tetap duduk di mejanya. Sementara Joo Ah menatapku bingung, dia menyikutku pelan, pertanda aku harus menjelaskan ini nanti.

"Ah, sunbae"

"Teman – temanku, perkenalkan ini adalah (y/n)"

Taehyung sunbae memperkenalkanku pada teman – temannya. _Oh, Tuhan, ada apa ini_. Aku membungkukkan badanku sembari tersenyum. Teman temannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"(y/n), perkenalkan teman temanku, yang ini, Jimin," Taehyung menunjuk salah satu temannya yang di cat jingga, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Yang ini, Joshua" kali ini dia menunjuk temannya yang disamping Jimin. Laki laki itu tersenyum dengan manis. Kulihat Joo Ah sedikit memerah karena Joshua sunbae juga tersenyum padanya.

"Dan yang ini, Hyuk" dia menunjuk temannya yang duduk paling ujung. Rambutnya _blonde_. Dia mengangguk dan tentunya tersenyum padaku.

Taehyung bertanya padaku siapa yang ada disampingku. Aku lalu memperkenalkan Joo Ah pada semuanya. Joo Ah membungkukkan badannya. Joshua memuji Joo Ah yang cantik dengan senyumannya. Joo Ah tersenyum malu.

Kami berdua berpamitan setelah mengobrol sebentar. Kami segera mencuci tangan kami dan berkumpul kembali dengan BamBam, Jungkook dan Junhoe.

" _Yah_ , kalian, kenapa lama sekali?" Bam Bam bertanya pada kami berdua. Joo Ah tidak menjawabnya, terlalu sibuk memegang kedua pipinya sembari tersenyum sendiri.

Bam Bam memperhatikan sikap Joo Ah. Ia lalu menatapku, meminta penjelasan. Begitu pula Jungkook dan Junhoe.

"Ah.. tadi, kami mengobrol dengan Taehyung sunbae dan teman temannya," aku membalas sesingkat – singkatnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar nama Taehyung. Bam Bam masih menatapku, menunggu penjelasan berikutnya. Kurang lebih sepertinya ia meminta penjelasan tentang _'apa yang membuat Joo Ah begini'_ padaku.

"Setelah Joo Ah memperkenalkan diri, Joshua sunbae _memuji_ Joo Ah yang cantik saat tersenyum" kali ini Bam Bam langsung _menatap_ Joo Ah yang masih memegang pipinya. Sementara Junhoe hanya geleng – geleng kepala. Aku tertawa pelan, begitupun Jungkook.

Istirahat selesai. Kami segera berlari ke kelas kami, yang berada di lantai 3. Aih, kakiku.

Karena ini hari pertama, kami semua pulang satu jam lebih awal. Aku menyimpan buku – buku tebalku di loker ditemani oleh Joo Ah dengan Bam Bam di belakangnya.

"sayang sekali ya, rumah kita tidak searah, (y/n)" terang Joo Ah. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari merapikan bukuku di loker.

"Jadinya aku harus pulang berdua dengan si bodoh ini" lanjut Joo Ah sembari menatap sinis Bam Bam, yang dimana Bam Bam memasang wajah paling menyebalkan yang ia punya. Aku tertawa lalu menutup lokerku.

"Kamu pulang dengan siapa?" Bam Bam bertanya padaku. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Jungkook." balasku singkat.

Bam Bam dan Joo Ah mengangguk – ngangguk. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat dua orang dihadapanku yang sangat kompak ini.

Aku lalu pamit pergi pada mereka. Jungkook menungguku di gerbang sekolah, karena itu aku berlari kecil selama perjalanan, karena pasti dia sudah menungguku sedari tadi.

"YAH! KAU!"

Langkahku terhenti. Ada 3 orang perempuan yang menghalangiku. Sepertinya, mereka kelas 2.

"Beraninya kau dekat dekat dengan _oppa oppa_ kami!" seru perempuan di paling kiri.

 _Hei, apa? Mereka menghentikanku hanya untuk ini?_

"Beraninya kau mengobrol dengan Taehyung Oppa!" timpal perempuan yang berada di paling kanan. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, pertanda setuju.

Mereka menatapku tajam. Seperti ingin _membunuhku_. Sungguh, lututku jadi lemas seketika.

"Jika kamu dekat – dekat dengan mereka lagi, kamu akan—"

"Akan apa, Park Ah Rim?"

Aku menoleh ke belakangku. Laki laki itu menghampiri ketiga perempuan yang seketika diam itu. _Mungkin sihir_ , ketiga perempuan itu seketika pergi dari hadapannya. Laki – laki itu berbalik. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah kuartikan.

 _CHAPTER 1, END_


	2. Chapter 2

Choose

Author _Mae_

.

 _Starring_

You,

'BTS' Jungkook, 'iKon' Junhoe,

'GOT7' BamBam, 'BTS' V,

And more~

.

 _Genre_

School-life, romance-comedy,fluff(?)

.

 _Length_

Chapter

.

 _Rating_

T

.

 _Summary_

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kedua sahabatmu menyukaimu?

 **A/N**

 **.**

UWAAAAAAAAA CHAPTER 2 YEAYY /loncat loncat/

RAME GA? RAME GA? RAME GA? /WINK/ /WINK/

Aaaaaaa aku bingungggggggggg ntar ini mau gimanaaa

Disini **karakter junhoe jaim jaim gitu** eaaakkk :D

 **Karakter jungkook itu polos ga polos U.U**

Karakter **bambam playful bangeettt, jahil** **tapi penakut**

 **Karakter joo ah disini pemalu** **pemalu malu maluin** *dibakar joo ah*

 **Karakter nya taehyung agak misterius gitu/?**

Udah baca aja yaaaa wkkwwkwk

.

.

.

 **Dari plot yang udah aku buat kedepannya, genre dan rating benar benar menipu .GAK**

.

.

Happy reading!

/tidur/ *eh?*

[Chapter 2]

 **YOUR POV**

"Terima kasih, hmm"

"Aku Hanbin, kelas 2"

"Terimakasih, Hanbin sunbaenim"

Hanbin sunbae mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan melewatiku.

"Lain kali, hati – hati dengan para penggemar Taehyung sunbae," Hanbin sunbae mengingatkanku, ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

".. _maupun Taehyung sunbae itu sendiri_." Ia lalu pergi, karena semakin lama suara langkah kakinya semakin tidak terdengar.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat disitu. Berusaha mengolah maksud dari Hanbin Sunbae tadi. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook muncul di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

" _Kajja_ , (y/n)-ah"

Aku mengangguk lalu menghampirinya. Kamipun pulang bersama.

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak hari pertama masuk sekolah, (y/n) semakin dekat dengan Taehyung sunbae dan teman – temannya. Jujur, aku _kurang suka_ dengan kedekatan mereka. Ya, aku menyukai (y/n).

Bel Istirahat berdering. Seperti biasa, kami berlima pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Namun kali ini, di tengah tengah perjalanan, (y/n) seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis, kami berempat pun ikut berhenti. Kulihat (y/n) sedang menatap keluar melalui jendela. (y/n) sedang memperhatikan Taehyung sunbae yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sana.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kamu memperhatikan permainan Taehyung yang menurutmu sangat sangat sangat keren. Kamu terpukau. Joo Ah menatapmu dengan aneh, begitupula Bam Bam dan Junhoe. Sementara Jungkook menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya.

Junhoe memberi kode pada Joo Ah untuk menyadarkanmu yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. Joo Ah mengerti maksud Junhoe, lantas ia segera menyadarkanmu dengan mencubit kedua pipimu.

" _Yah_ , apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Tanya Joo Ah dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mencubit pipimu. Kamu mengaduh kesakitan, memohon Joo Ah untuk melepaskan cubitannya, yang langsung Joo Ah lakukan.

"Kamu _menyukai_ Taehyung sunbae, ya?" Bam Bam seketika melemparkan pertanyaan macam itu padamu. Kamu menatap aneh Bam Bam.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya terpukau dengan permainannya" kamu beralasan. Joo Ah dan Bam Bam menatapmu tidak percaya. Sementara Junhoe dan Jungkook hanya menatapmu dalam dalam, mencari kebohongan di raut wajahmu, tapi, tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Yah, (y/n), jangan bohong, deh!" Joo Ah menimpali. Bam Bam mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

Junhoe lalu mengingatkan kalian semua untuk segera ke kantin karena waktu istirahat terus berkurang. Kalian pun melanjutkan perjalanan kalian kembali. Bedanya, sekarang Joo Ah dan Bam Bam terus menuduh dirimu yang menyukai Taehyung yang tentu saja kamu elak.

"Kamu suka, kan, sama Taehyung sunbae?" Tanya Joo Ah kesekian kalinya padamu.

"Kalian _serasi_ , lho" tambah Bam Bam.

Mendengar kata 'kalian serasi' dari Bam Bam padamu, membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya lagi. _Sementara Junhoe berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin_.

"Ya, ya, kalian juga _serasi_ sedari tadi menuduh (y/n) menyukai Taehyung sunbae" Jungkook ikut menimpali.

Joo Ah dan Bam Bam skak-mat dengan kalimat Jungkook. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti menuduhmu. Junhoe tersenyum mengetahui Joo Ah dan Bam Bam sudah berhenti menuduhmu. Kamupun tersenyum diam – diam.

"Jungkookie, terimakasih" kamu berbisik pada Jungkook saat kalian sedang mengambil makanan. Jungkook mengangguk, pertanda 'sama – sama'. Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan sekarang ini adalah _mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum_.

Kalian berlima duduk di tempat yang biasanya kalian duduki. Kali ini, Junhoe makan lebih cepat, mungkin karena lapar. Junhoe lalu pergi untuk mencuci tangannya.

 **JUNHOE'S POV**

Selesai mencuci tangan, aku membeli satu susu kotak lagi di kantin. Di sana, kudapati 3 gadis yang masing masing rambut pendeknya di ombre sedang bergosip, _oh_ , atau apalah itu.

"bagaimana rencana kita?"

Awalnya, aku tak berniat untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namun, kali ini aku penasaran.

"rencananya sudah kuatur, kok"

Gadis berambut pendek diombre hijau tosca ikut bersuara. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?

"aku tak sabar membuat (y/n) kapok"

 _Hei, dia baru saja menyebut siapa? (y/n)? Apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk (y/n)?_

"Salah dia sendiri sih dekat – dekat dengan _uri Taehyung oppa_ "

 _Ah, mereka bertiga adalah penggemar Taehyung sunbae_. Tapi, apa salah (y/n) jika ia dekat dekat dengan sunbae nya? Aku tidak pernah mengerti perempuan. Sekarang, aku setidaknya harus melindungi (y/n).

 **YOUR POV**

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang, hal yang harus kulakukan adalah menyimpan buku fisika ini ke lokerku dan menggantinya dengan buku sejarah. Joo Ah menceritakan pengalamannya tadi ketika dimarahi oleh Guru Park selama aku menyimpan buku tersebut ke lokerku.

"Nanti kamu ada klub basket, ya?" Tanya Joo Ah. Aku menggeleng.

"Besok" balasku singkat.

Sekarang hari Rabu, berarti besok, karena klub basket ada di hari kamis sampai sabtu. Di klub itu, aku bukanlah pemain, namun sebagai manajer klub itu. Taehyung sunbae yang membuatku menjadi manajer saat itu juga ketika aku masuk klub itu.

Setelah mengunci lokerku kembali, aku dan Joo Ah bergegas kembali ke dalam kelas. Sejarah akan dimulai dalam 15 menit lagi.

Sesampainya di kelas, Joo Ah segera duduk di bangkunya, sembari melamun menatap keluar jendela. Gadis itu memulai _fantasi_ kecilnya lagi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kali ini, aku tidak melihat Junhoe yang tertidur seperti biasanya. Dia tampak sedang berpikir, entah apa. Sementara Jungkook, seperti biasa, dia sedang asyik bermain _game_ di _handphone_ nya, _Piano Tiles 2_ , _game_ favoritnya. Bam Bam? Ah, dia sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk fisika karena tadi ia tertidur di saat pelajaran guru _killer_ sedang dimulai.

Aku mencoba melihat Joo Ah lagi. Gadis itu masih saja menatap keluar jendela. Penasaran, aku mencoba untuk menatap keluar jendela juga.

 _Oh._

Joo Ah ternyata sedang memperhatikan Joshua sunbae di lapangan sana sedang meneguk-habis-minumannya itu. Jadi? Joo Ah benar – benar menyukai sunbae? Lantas bagaimana perasaan Bam Bam nanti?

 _Huh?_

Kenapa harus ada Taehyung sunbae juga di sana? Aku memperhatikan Taehyung sunbae yang saat ini sedang menyimpan bola basket ke tempatnya kembali. Hingga akhirnya mata kami bertemu.

Tunggu dulu,

Taehyung sunbae menyadari aku yang sedang melihatnya secara diam – diam ini?

Mata kami bertemu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Taehyung sunbae tersenyum padaku.

 _Tersenyum padaku?_

Sontak, aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku sendiri dengan jongkok seketika. _Ugh,_ pipiku panas sekali. Tapi, tadi Taehyung sunbae memang tersenyum padaku, kan?

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV**

 _Game over! Your score is 5,302! Your highscore is 5,302!_

Akhirnya, highscore kembali tercipta. Aku mengunci kembali _handphone_ ku dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Tepat ketika aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, aku mendapati (y/n) tengah jongkok. Dia sedang apa?

Aku berdiri, menatap keluar jendela.

 _Oh, Taehyung._

Di dunia ini, kenapa selalu dia?

 **JUNHOE'S POV**

Aku tengah berpikir. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan (y/n) dari gadis – gadis itu. Ah, aku bahkan tak percaya mereka akan melakukan hal buruk seperti itu pada seseorang hanya karena hal sepele.

Jungkook tiba – tiba saja berlari keluar kelas. _Yah_ , ada apa dengan bocah itu? Dia membangunkanku dari lamunanku karena larinya yang begitu kencang.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Joo Ah tengah melamun. Gadis itu selalu saja seperti itu. Tak jauh dari sana, aku mendapati (y/n), terjongkok dengan wajah yang merah.

 _Taehyung. Pasti karena Taehyung_.

Hah. Aku _tidak usah_ menyebutkan _embel – embel_ sunbae setelah namanya, kan? Toh, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui apa yang benar – benar aku pikirkan sekarang.

 **JUNGKOOK'S POV**

Akhirnya, aku sampai di atap sekolah. Satu – satunya tempat di mana aku dapat menenangkan diriku. Perasaan ini membunuhku. _Argh_.

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ ku. Aku memasangkan _earphone_ pada kedua telingaku. Aku asal memilih lagu. Lagu apapun itu.

 _Bodohnya, lagu tentang 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'lah yang aku dengarkan._

Bahkan lagu saja dapat menyindirku. Tak mau terus tersindir, aku mengganti laguku. Lagu ini pas, _setidaknya_. 'Call you mine' oleh Jeff Bernat.

 _Aih, kuharap aku dapat memanggilmu milikku_.

Aku ikut menyanyi. Dengan menyanyi, setidaknya aku dapat melupakan apa yang aku rasakan. Hanya _sekejap_ tapi.

Tak terasa, lagunya berakhir. Aku melepaskan kedua _earphone_ yang bertengger di telingaku. Aku menyimpan _handphone_ ku kembali ke dalam saku celana.

 _Prok prok prok_

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, ingin mengetahui siapa yang bertepuk tangan. Kulihat gadis dengan rambut sebahunya tersenyum padaku. _Sejenak, aku kecewa_. Aku mengharapkan (y/n) lah yang datang.

"Mau masuk klub musik? Selain untuk menyanyi, kita bisa belajar membuat musik" gadis itu bersuara. Suaranya halus. Ia tersenyum saat melontarkan kalimatnya padaku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook menatap uluran tangan gadis itu, tak berniat untuk menjabatnya.

"Aku Kim Soo Ri, 10 – 1"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Jungkook akhirnya menjabat tangan gadis itu juga. Jungkook membuat sebuah senyum, _senyum dipaksakan_. Nyatanya, Jungkook masih berharap jika yang datang adalah kamu.

"Jeon Jungkook, 10 – 3"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Jungkook segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Jadi, mau masuk klub musik? Aku sangat terpukau dengan suaramu, Jungkook-ssi"

 _Hening._

"Um, akan kupikirkan"

Gadis itu lalu pamit pergi, Jungkook mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia sangat tertarik dengan ajakan Soo Ri. Namun, perasaannya sekarang lah yang membuat ajakan tersebut tidak menarik untuk saat ini.

Di sisi lain, Soo Ri tengah terduduk di anak tangga. Ia merasakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Soo Ri memegang pipinya yang panas. Nampaknya, dia telah jatuh cinta.

 _CHAPTER 2, END_


End file.
